Redemption Classic
by Legatorem
Summary: A new series that is in the future, with new characters and old ones, who are now beginning to new and deadlier Angels then before.
1. Discovery.... ANGELS

  
Disclaimer: The lowly writer of this fanfiction doesn't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything related to the series. They /do/ belong to the depressed (Now not depressed) creator ,Hideaki Anno and the company of Gainax   
  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion   
Redemptions Classic   
Genesis 2:1   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Tears? Why do I have tears falling from my face?"  
- Rei Ayanami  
  
'My son, let not them depart from the thine eyes; keep sound wisdom and discretion: So shall they be life unto thy soul, and grace to thy neck. Then shalt thou walk in thy way safely, and thy foot shall not stumble. When thou liest down , thou shalt not be afraid: yea, shalt lie down, and thy sleep shall be sweet. Be not afraid of sudden fear, neither of the desolation of the wicked, when it cometh. For the Lord shall be thy confidence, and shall keep thy foot from being taken.'  
Proverbs 3: 21-26   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location :Somewhere in Nevada, USA.  
  
*two figures, one of them is a young woman with red hair, the other is a young man with black hair, walks toward the mouth of the cave*  
  
The woman: Why are we here? I mean we saved the world, and we get struck exploring caves... *she sighs a irritated breath, showing her frustration*  
  
*The man glances at the woman, he smile timidly at her*  
  
The man: I know, I know, but orders are orders and hey, it beats fight angels.....come on, my love. *The man grabs the woman's hand affectionately and smile again*  
  
*The woman chuckles a bit, as the man take holds of her hand, she remembered when she thought she couldn't do anything else then fight angels...*  
  
The woman: I suppose....  
  
The man: Well we're just going to scout the disturbance around the area, and it concentrated in the cave...we're going.  
  
*The woman nodded in acceptation of what the man said, she follow him inside the cave, she and him turn on their flashlight in the dark cave*  
  
The woman: I don't know...I think we shouldn't be here...  
  
*she doesn't finish her sentence...a radiate flash, blinds them...they hears some voice speaking she barely understands them as their voices was a mix of robotic and human*  
  
*she covers her eyes, along with the man, as they looked from behind the boulder.*  
  
*There appeared a huge crater and above it was a medium wide hole, inside the hole on the bottom was a bright dark bloodlike red ball, floating a few inches the ground.*  
  
*The man and woman looked at each other for a moment, giving an acknowledgement of what they saw.*  
  
*The blood color meteorite, started humming, and vibrating.. it started sucking the ground underneath it. The dirt begin to dissolve as it enter the ball, which began to grow in size.  
It begin dipping white liquid from inside, which started to flow out ward in a few second.*  
  
*The man looked at the woman and whispered to her "I don't believe it, could it be ... that liquid be L.C.L.? then that would mean...." He turned back to the Ball "That not a meteorite, but an Angel Core!" his expression was astonishment.*  
  
*The liquid start to mold itself into a skeleton structure, and the core place itself inside the chest cage. Once secure inside the chest cage, it spontaneous begin to form organs, blood veins and nervous system. It formed muscle and skin, it grew hair. When it was done, the core beating strongly inside the body of a new form of naked a young female, with eye color of blood-like, and blue hair with a pale milky skin.*  
  
*The man and woman looked in amazement, as they saw the young alien figure*  
  
*The young alien girl turned at the two figure and slowly walked toward them*  
  
*They couldn't move from where they were at as they were paralyzed at the spot.*  
  
*The girl stopped a few feet away from them and smiled at them*  
  
The Girl: Asuka ....Shinji ... it been a long time.  
  
Shinji & Asuka: Rei?  
  
*She walked toward them, and stopping a few inches away from them, she touch gently on their cheeks with both of her hands*  
  
Rei: Shinji, Asuka... I have terrible news, the Angels.. they're back.. they have Adam with them ... But something is amiss... they're looking for something...? *she frown to herself* You need to come with me. *She looked at Asuka .. smiled slightly, then looked at Shinji .. frowned deeply*  
  
Shinji Ikari *didn't like what he saw, he didn't like the feeling that he been having a sense of deja vu.... he felt his hand sticky and looked at them, he looked at them in horror, they were transparent and turning to a liquid.. he shouted ....*  
  
Rei *smiled slightly at what happened, she didn't need to know what happen to Soryu, one more time, she mused... one more time*   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: Tokyo, Japan  
Headquarter of the U.N.E.A. (United Nation Espionage Administration)  
  
*An elderly man is seen gazing at the city, his cold glaze pierce through the glass to the civilian walking the streets. He pushes his shaded glass upward to his face with his gloved hand, he stared back at the city musing for a moment, with a knock at his door interrupted his thoughts, his scowled to himself at this annoyance, but then he was the commander of this base, and had to know everything. He looked out at the window for a moment, he noticed his reflection upon the glass, an aged Gendo Ikari, staring back at him.*  
  
*He swiftly moved himself back to the desk, and placed his gloved hand to the same position they were accustomed to, he look at the door*  
  
Ikari: Enter ...  
  
*The door opened slowly as a woman came in with files in her hands, and bowed lightly at Ikari, she walked a few step towards him, before stopping in front of him.*  
  
*Ikari glanced upward to the woman, looking at her, she was a brunette, with long hair that falls down to her waist, she had dark violet colored eyes, piercing at him as she stood there, he mused at she was a very attractive woman, but deadly as they came.*  
  
Ikari: Want do you have to report, Major Suziama?  
  
Suziama: Sir, we might have another Angel situation at our hands, we found evidence that angel are possibly back, went we begin to search for Major Shinji Ikari and Major Asuka Langley after they were reported missing.   
  
Ikari: ....  
  
Suziama: sir, I recommend that we located Major Ikari and Langley and destroy that area as soon as possible.  
  
Ikari: No....  
  
Suziama *looks a bit confused and outraged, but trying to keep her emotion under control*: sir, I insist that we should, I believe that we should destroy the enemy at first opportunity.  
  
Ikari: I see your logic, but it's still no, because this is the first attack since the last time since they attacked over 15 years ago and I'm interested why they are starting again.  
  
Suziama *looked at him, truly outrage and slammed her hand on the desk, dropping the file on the floor*: Sir, forgive me for being rude, but are you willing to let this thing actually attack us? When we can attack it now?!?   
  
Ikari *looks at her without flinching and an eerily calm, he looks down*: Major, I believed you drop your file.   
  
Suziama *notices the calmness of the commander and backs off, she nods as she goes down and gets the folder from the floor, then giving it to Ikari*: Here sir, this is what you wanted a full report, what I said loosely and information of other thing you wanted me to give you.  
  
*Ikari glances at the folder before him, then looks back at Major Suziama, with an express less face.*  
  
Ikari: That will be all, Major Suziama  
  
*Suziama looks at him in disbelief, after what she had said, he looks that it didn't even affect him.*  
  
Suziama: Sir  
  
*Ikari see Suziama leave the office with a slam of the door, he goes to his intercom and pushes a button*  
  
Voice: Sir  
  
Ikari: Please remove Major Suziama from our branch, I feel that she is unqualified to be in this branch.  
  
Voice: Sir.  
  
Ikari: One more thing find me an qualified Operation Director.  
  
Voice: Sir.  
  
*He moves from his desk, and goes back glazing at the city with both of his gloved hand behind him. So we'll be fighting the angel once more, just like the dead scrolls have said He thought Only this time I won't have SEELE bothering me. His eyes glazes towards his desk and on his saw a picture of him and ... Yui, soon we will be together.., together at last...*   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author notes: Well this is another one, I hope that I don't get too much flamed, and if the characters are a bit too OOC, I think if you survive an near end of the world event you should come out stronger.. at less I think so. A new series with a corny or used up title or something. 


	2. New beginnings

  
Disclaimer: The lowly writer of this fanfiction doesn't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or anything related to the series. They /do/ belong to the depressed (Now not depressed) creator ,Hideaki Anno and the company of Gainax   
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion   
Redemptions Classic   
Genesis 1:2  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Man's nature is chaotic, therefore he will fall"  
-Gendo Ikari  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Location: New York, New York USA  
  
*The city is bright of the afternoon sun...*  
  
*Black smoke appears from a Office Building*  
  
*Two policemen is seem behind their car, their gun beside their face, one of them looks at the other*  
  
Policeman 2 *take the walkie-talkie and pressed the receiver* :this is unit 23, there are six armed and dangerous men in Twin Pines Hollow Office Building, requesting back up, over.  
  
Radio: comply that 23..34, 56, 67, 89 are headed in your way, over?  
  
Policeman 2: Roger...  
  
Policeman 1 *looks over the car, still in safety of the car turns to the other*: You can wait for the others, I going in.  
  
Policeman 2 *looks at him, with a shock face*: Are you nuts?  
  
Policeman 1 *shakes his head and smiles, as he check his weapon, and reloading it*: Maybe, maybe not.. but one thing is that I'm just doing my job.  
  
Policeman 2 *see Policeman 1 going off, he tries to warn him*: Get back here! You're going to get yourself killed.  
  
*Policeman 1 ignores the other comment, carefully moves from behind the police car, he ducks to a car in front of him, he see that the criminals didn't notice him, he takes out another gun from his jacket, check it and hold them beside his face.. he counts mentally*  
  
*The Policeman 1 jumps up from the car, and with the two guns in his hand, starts firing his weapons at the criminals. His excellent marksmanship gets him three right away, in the legs, arms and shoulder. The other are bewildered by this, stare at the policeman dumbfound.*  
  
*The policeman shoots two more that goes down, but one of them getting his senses back, runs out of the building in the back way, after throwing a couple grenades.*  
  
*Policeman see this and hurried the hostages out of the building, he then to exit the build after the hostages, and the wounded criminals, were out of the bank safety. He made in time, cause as he stepped out of the build, through the door, the grenades exploded, making him fly a bit into the air. He rolled as he got near to the ground and stood up, there was a grin in his face.*  
  
*There was a loud explosion afterward, as there was also a bomb in the building too.*  
  
*The leader of the criminals, enter a black car, and starts it up, he goes out of the alley, and saw the policeman, that shot his man, cuffing them. He let his angrier take out, he press the gas pedal hard, and tried to run the policeman off the road*  
  
*The policeman 2 see the black car coming toward him at a fast speed, he jumps and rolls out of the ways, and see the black car pass him by, and in the progress, the Black car runs over one of the cuffed man, who was unluckily in the way.*  
  
*The policeman 1 goes to his police car in the driver side and sticks out his head out the window*  
  
Policeman 1: I going to go after that guy, you finish up here. *he looked at the criminals that he shot, they all glared at him.*  
  
Policeman 2 *just nodded*: right... just don't destroy the city.  
  
*Policeman 1 start the car and shoots toward the black car.*  
  
*The black car, shoots off the ground, endangering innocent bystanders, the driver take a grenade and throws it out of the car, behind him, there is a loud explosion. There appear smoke and fire, then suddenly a blue and white car shoots out of the fire, and its driver, take out a hand-gun and starts shooting the car in front him. The car windshield is scattered and what remain of it is broken glass on the edges. The policeman grits his teeth as blood pours down from his a cut in his forehead. The hood of the car was on fire, The policeman had to work fast the engine in his car wouldn't last long.*  
  
The radio: Unit 23, please reply...  
  
Policeman *takes the speaker*: 23 here, I'm kind of busy at the moment... *there some gun shot*   
  
The radio: Do you need support? Copy?  
  
Policeman: Negative, I have every under control, roger.  
  
The radio: Ten-Four, and please bring the car back in one piece...  
  
*The Policeman stares forward.. and then points his gun at the tires and with excellent marksmanship, shoot the tires, then the black car driver's shoulder. There is a shriek as the car ahead loses control and flips over, crashing in to things, before stopping.*  
  
*The driver, get out of the flipped cars, and begins running holding an arm and dripping blood as he runs, he was holding an gun. The policeman stops the car, and rushes out. The engine overheat and exploded. The policeman ducked for cover and shouting to the people nearby 'to clear away' as the engine explode and debris felled all over.*  
  
*Safe, they says ... The policeman Thought as he come out of his shelter, he looks at the mess for a moment, he spot a figure crawling and moaning that was all covered with bloody. He look around again to make sure no one was nearby when the engine exploded, except for the that guy.*   
  
Policeman: This unit 23, I need an ambulance...over.  
  
The radio: Ten-Four, They are on their way, over.  
  
Policeman: copy  
  
The radio: Slick, chief wants you in his office, over.  
  
Policeman *sighs a bit, and looks at the wreck, then swiping blood off his face from the scattered glass cutting him on his forehead*: Ten-four.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Location: New York City, New York U.S.A. NY Police Headquarters.  
  
*The policeman enter the station, and hears applauses from the fellow officers*  
  
*One of them came up to him and grabbed his shoulder and shook a bit, and turned him to face the other*  
  
Policeman 3: To the craziest officer in the police force, may he live enough to see his retiring party.. But on that we can only hope.   
  
Policeman :Knock it off, Yogis, I done worse than this, and I'm still here.  
  
*The Policeman walks pass Yogis and heads to his office, but was stopped as he is remind he suppose to be in the chief's office. He nods in acknowledgement, and moves towards the chief office.*  
  
The policeman *knock at the door*:Um, sir? You'd asked for me?  
  
*There a voice, a female voice that stopped at the sound of his voice, then there was a male voice, saying 'Come in'*  
  
*The policeman enter the office and faced the chief and a strange woman he didn't recognized.*  
  
The policeman: Sorry sir, I didn't know you were busy at the moment  
  
The Chief *Turn his attention from the woman to look at the Policeman that enter the office*: Ah, Riley.. just the person I wanted to see, what? no you weren't interrupting.  
  
Riley *stood there, he quickly glanced the woman, from what he saw she was an attractive woman, and would be hard not to stare at her, but he have years of training at controlling himself, he turn his attention back to the chief*: You wanted something from me?  
  
The Chief *looked at Riley for a moment, then to the woman*: Yes, Riley, I want you to be introduce to Ms. Naoko Katsuragi, Government Special Projects Operation Director *he show with his left hand, moving toward her* Ms. Katsuragi, this is *with his right hand moving toward Riley* Lieutenant Gerin Yoshiyuki Riley of the 23 Division Arm forces and Terrorist attacking and one of the best damn cop we in New York ever had for a long time, through his does cause us a lot of damage.   
  
Katsuragi *nodded and smiled at him warmly*: It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Riley. *She extended her hand toward him*  
  
Riley *at this time, had many thought running though his head, when the hand was extended*: Eh? oh, right... Nice to meet you too, Director Katsuragi *He said, taking and shaking her hand*  
  
Katsuragi *suppressed a chuckle, then turn to the chief and whispered some words to him*  
  
The Chief *nodded and chuckle lightly*: forgive, I almost forgot why I called you here Riley.  
  
Riley *turn his glaze to the chief after letting go of Naoko Katsuragi's hand*:Yeah, I would like to know? I'm on duty right now, sir  
  
The Chief *nodded, and smiled*: That good to hear, a cop who serious about his work... but back to the point, Ms. Katsuragi wants to speak to you about something... I believe it official *he quickly glance Katsuragi with his eyes, seeing her nod slightly*   
  
Riley *looked at the chief, in disbelief.. for a moment as he stands there*: Sir, I wasting time here, when I can go out to the street and round up the criminal I can't talk---  
  
Katsuragi *interrupts, and begins to speak*: But this is a government business, and as I'm an official of the government, I have the authority to speak to you, whether you like or not!  
  
Riley *winces*: I apologize, but I have work to do, Ms Katsuragi.  
  
The Chief: Riley, your temporary at leave for the moment, until Ms. Katsuragi says otherwise, so for still moment on your not a cop.. Riley please be kind and follow her instructions.  
  
Riley *turns to the Chief, his eyes narrows for a second, then blinks in disbelief again, he turn his glaze to Katsuragi, and saw her smiling at him.*: Fine... I'll speak to Director Katsuragi...and see what it has to with me. *he stepped out the office*  
  
Katsuragi *watched him leave the office, then turned to the police chief*: Well, that was interesting, for the most part..  
  
The chief *sighed, then looked down at his paper, apparently he was staring at her*: Riley is a loner.. as far I know him, well good luck to you, Ms. Katsuragi  
  
Katsuragi *nodded, and headed for the door, but stopped along the way*: Chief.  
  
The Chief *looked up from his paper*: Hmm?  
  
Katsuragi: I wouldn't be expecting him to come back to the force..*at that she left the office, leaving the Chief dumbfounded. She saw that Riley was stand opposite to the door* Let's go Lt. Riley.  
  
Riley *gesture her to proceeds*: After you, Director Katsuragi.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
*Two figure are sitting on a table outside the cafe, one is a woman, and the other is a man. The sunshine fall upon them, as they looked at each other. The noise of car passing by the cafe is heard.*  
  
Katsuragi *Takes a good look at Riley for the first time, since they met a few hour earlier. She see a young man sitting in front of her, his height she suppose is 6'3, he was handsome, then most of the guys she seen, he looked back at her with those piercing brown eyes in-between them was a straight line nose, his light tan skin matched him perfectly, with his Jet Black unruly hair, that spikes outward, that would look outrageous to anybody else, but for him was perfect match. When he spoke, his mouth, a bit crude at the edge, moved apart gracefully. He worn a black SWAT pants, with black boots, he worn also a loose green shirt with a blue NY policeman jacket over it.*: Now, that I have your undivided attention, I tell why I wanted to talk to you, Lt. Riley.   
  
Riley *looked up from his café to Katsuragi, her purple hair that expanded downward to her neck which was combed straight, her eyes were also the color of her hair, her lip were pink, her nose was also straight, her skin was creamy light and looked very attractive at the position she was in at the table and she dressed casually in an one piece sleeveless black dress that showed the outline of her breast and curves of her body that went down to her thighs, she also worn a red leather jacket that was unzipped.*: What would that be Director Katsuragi?  
  
Katsuragi: I have an offer for you, Riley.  
  
Riley: what would that be?  
  
Katsuragi: Nerv has been reinstated and Supreme Commander Ikari or my boss want you to be a pilot for the EVA.  
  
Riley *looked at her, clearly in disbelief*: Wh-what did you say?!?! B-But that means...  
  
Katsuragi *calmly*: I said Nerv is back and my boss wants you to be a pilot and yes the Angel are back, and what I'm telling you is classified information.  
  
Riley *winced a bit at the word*: I thought the Angels were destroyed, Director Katsuragi?  
  
Katsuragi: The first wave of Angels were destroyed, true. That all I am allow to tell you at this moment, until Nerv find that you're usefulness that is.   
  
Riley: Why would you or Nerv for that matter be looking from me?  
  
Katsuragi: Well ... from what I know, you were suppose to be a pilot, the sixth, but when the destruction of the Angels, so we believed, we didn't need to bring in a new pilot.  
  
Riley: Oh.. *thinking on this for a moment, deciding what he should do, he hear himself say* so what now?  
  
Katsuragi: That beings me to my offer, that I was suppose to ask you if you're interested to be a Nerv member, to pilot the EVA UNITS.   
  
Riley *knew somewhat the horrors that Angels could impose on the world*: I suppose I don't have a choice do I? I have no choice but to say yes to your offer then.   
  
Katsuragi *nodded at the replied and continued*: We learned the situation worsen and is doing by the hour.  
  
Riley: how?  
  
Katsuragi *took a deep breath*: Sorry, but that also classified. *She takes out folder and hands them to Riley, there was a beeping noise. She turn to looks at her wristwatch* Damn, I have to go....I let you look over this folders..*she takes out a card out of her jacket inside pocket and hands it to him.* Here my business card, and call me when you are ready.   
  
Riley *nods*:of course.. Director Katsuragi   
  
*Katsuragi nods and stands up from her seat, she head out for a taxi, but before she leave she give him a wink.*  
  
*Riley looks at the business card and puts it in his pocket, he takes out some money out and place on the table. He looks at his surrounding, he see the bright shining day, he breath in deeply as he goes to his red car, and enter the car. He looks at the folder again, for a moment, he turned on the engine.*   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	3. Journey

  
Neon Genesis Evangelion   
Redemptions Classic   
Genesis 2:3   
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pain is unavoidable, you may want just the joys of life,   
but you can't have one without the other  
-Anonymous   
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Riley parked his car in the park lot, he got out of it, and started walking toward his apartment. In his hand was the folder, and the business card, that Katsuragi gave him.*  
  
*He took out his key and place it in the door lock, and unlocked, as he enter the apartment, he took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa, then clicking on the Television.*  
  
Reporter in the TV: Thanks Dave, I'm here at Twins Pine Hollow Office Building, where an attempted robbery was being made, but from resources, I gathered, the robbery was stopped, by a policeman, who wounded five out of the six inside the bank, then chasing the leader, who is now in critical condition as his car toppled over causing serious to people, property and self. Here beside me is one of the victim, who saw the whole thing, sir, can you tell what happen in your word what happened?  
  
Victim *nodded*: well, I was coming to collect the company data, when this six arm men stormed the office building, and took us hostage, it was about 34 minutes later that the cops appeared in the scene. There was a stalemate on each side, but this one crazy policeman, dashed forward taking cover behind the car, and with excellent shooting, wound five of them and I don't know what happen to the sixth one, until a couple of hours later.  
  
Riley *smiled bitterly at the man in the television*: Crazy policeman... well this crazy policeman saved your life.  
  
*He clicked off the television, and went to the kitchen and took out a beer bottle from the refrigerator. He opened and sipped some the alcoholic beverage, he felted the cold bitter and be sour liquid touching his tongue and going down his throat as he ponder over what he found out, NERV is back... He enter his room, placing the half emptied bottle on his drawer, he proceeded removing his cloths, as he enter his bed, all he was wearing were loose black shirt and a white t-shirt. He fell asleep right away.*   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riley: w-where am I?  
  
*He looks around to see nothing and everything*  
  
Voice: You are here   
  
Riley: Where is Here?  
  
Voice: Here is Everywhere and neither.  
  
Riley: what the hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
Voice: You are here  
  
Riley: but what is here?  
  
Voice: here is where it started.  
  
Riley:?  
  
Voice: here is where reality are but aren't  
  
Riley: where Reality are but aren't?  
  
Voice: Here is end and beginning.  
  
Riley: End... Beginning?  
  
Voice: soon you'll understand...  
  
Riley: Understand what?!?  
  
*A flashed blinded him temporary, as the light flashed brightly, he felted his feet sink in some type of liquid, he struggled blindly to stay in the surface, but the liquid continue to pull him downward underneath, he yelled and screamed as he went under*  
  
Riley: GOD OH MIGHTY DAMNIT! IT SMELL LIKE BLOOD!! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Riley jumped straight up from his bed, sweating and breathing deeply in the dark, the blanket were wet from the sweat and the room was hot. He brushed his hair backward with his hand, and notice that his hand was wet also.*  
  
Riley: It was unreal, or did it happened?   
  
*There was silent in the dark room, the light from the window of passing car, moved around the room. He moved his legs up to his chest.*  
  
Riley *quietly to himself*: It still smelled like blood...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Riley pondered as he drove to the Airport, Earlier he called Katsuragi, and following her instruction, he resigned from the force, then packed his all his clothes in a backpack and a brown leather duffel bag. The rest of his stuff were being shipped to Tokyo-3 as traveled to Tokyo.*  
  
Riley: Hmmm? could that dream be related?   
  
*He stopped at a toll booth with military soldier posted there, with the Nerv written in their badges.*  
  
Soldier: Sir, identification please.  
  
*Riley took out his identification card and handed it to the soldier, then waited as the soldier checked it, before coming back to him.*  
  
Soldier *handing back the identification card back to Riley*: You're cleared to proceed to gateway C-65, your car will be transported in aircraft D-453, so park it at Lot EWE-23 *pointing him to direction Riley would need to go.* Sir.  
  
Riley: Thank you.  
  
*He place the identification card back were it was suppose to go, and drove to EWE-23 and parked the car, where another Soldier was waiting from him. He took out his backpack and duffel bag with him.*  
  
Soldier 2: Sir, I will need you keys  
  
*Riley looked at him from a moment, before giving him the car key*  
  
Soldier 2: thank you, sir  
  
*The Soldier opened the door and enter the car, then closing the car, and drove it off to an aircraft.*  
  
Riley: Boy, I wish I joined sooner.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tokyo-3, Japan Nerv Headquarters  
  
Computer Voice : EMERGENCY ALERT, EMERGENCY ALERT, EMERGENCY ALERT  
  
*Woman shouts orders to the others*  
  
Woman: Shut down, Unit 05, Maya check what happened, Makoto run system check, Shigeru, check circuit power cells outputs.  
  
Maya: Ritsuko, there damage at Nerve circuit, in column 3..6..7..8, there no link up.  
  
Makoto: There Circuit 34 is under tolerance levels and 23 is dead.  
  
Shigeru: All clear in the power cells, the outputs are go.  
  
Ritsuko: What?! Damage on the Nerve Column, the Circuit 34 and 23. At least the Power cells are working.   
  
Makoto: I believe there is a contamination on protein wall 16, could have cause this.  
  
Maya: It could have been, since we haven't been using Geofront for a while, and we can fix the problem.  
  
Ritsuko: Of course! how could I overlooked it, I guess that the price you paid for getting old. Remove Unit 05 out of the cage and start decontamination procedure and check the other cage for erosion and likely contamination.  
  
*All three of them*: Yes madam!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An elderly voice: And here I thought you were dead Ikari, but at least you look old.  
  
Ikari: Of course, time gain up on everyone, me included, Fuyutsuki.  
  
Fuyutsuki: I see that... how long have I been retired now? Last thing I remember ...   
  
Ikari: 15 years.  
  
Fuyutsuki: I see, so I been in my retirement for a decade and half.  
  
Ikari: that right Fuyutsuki, and we have Angel to battle again.  
  
Fuyutsuki: So it's ANGELS again, just like the dead sea scroll.  
  
Ikari: Exactly, and you know the next sign, 'Second of old, sleep the slumber 15 past of days, then reawaken to fight'   
  
Fuyutsuki: So I'm here to fight the angel and be second-in-command to be on with your dirty plan again, I thought it was best to let the angel get Lilith.   
  
Ikari: They are already have, and now they are looking for something and we can't allow them to succeed, then they will begin the destructive Third Impact.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Haven't they already done that?  
  
Ikari: No, it was avoided, Third Impact was about to be caused but stopped, and everyone forgot it, except for the people who witness it.  
  
Fuyutsuki: and you witness it.  
  
Ikari: Of course it not in physical sense with eyes and ears, but in spiritual.   
  
Fuyutsuki: Then who stopped it?  
  
Ikari: Someone refused.  
  
Fuyutsuki:....  
  
Ikari: Back to the point of the New Angels. If they succeed, then the whole planet, not man, but the whole planet is doom and everything will be gone in a blink of an eye, then it will truly Third Impact. The person just slowed the process down for a decade and a half. The sign have been showing in these years.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
REM: This is where the author's note would be--   
  
READER: well duh, we all know that, what do you think? we're stupid!?  
  
REM: uh..n-n-no...  
  
READER: You all author think that we're stupid don't you?!  
  
REM: sorry   
  
READER: You in particular, discredit writers *background you heard a crowd agreeing*  
  
REM:sorry   
  
READER: What I can't believe is that you kill the beautiful, most gorgeous, the most intelligent, not to mention the best character  
in the series. I don't even know why people would even read this "series" without the number One best Soryu Asuka Langley!?  
  
REM: sorry   
  
READER: Stupid baka, you're pulling a shinji on us now!?  
  
REM *narrows his eyes, he didn't notice at first but he couldn't see the owner of the voice, he turn on his mini flashlight   
keychain and pointed it at the reader, his eyes widen*: A-As-Asuka? ASUKA?! what the hell are you doing here?  
  
ASUKA: well placing my complain of offing the best character in the series, ME!! I here to order you to place me back in the fic.  
  
REM: YOU BITCH... YOU BITCH... NO WAY IN HELL, GO BACK TO THE PIT OF HATRED YOU CAME FROM  
AHHHHHH!!!  
  
ASUKA: NOT IF I GET YOU FIRST AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
*The author and the red-head begin duking it out*  
  
SHINJI: um..excuse me  
  
ASUKA & REM: WHAT?!   
  
SHINJI: you're pissing everyone off   
  
REM: Oh, I see.. *an idea click in his head* Asuka be gone!  
  
ASUKA: what the He-- *poof*  
  
REM *snickered* I should have done that sooner.  
  
SHINJI: Right.. sorry for the trouble I'll excuse myself.  
  
REM: no problem, see ya  
  
Author notes: Not that I have one, this is the third, I hope you enjoy it or whatever, review is appreciated, positive review are really welcome, flame is not as welcome but still appreciate to see my errors. Also to warn you, the first couple of chapter is to introduce the character that will be in the story and that means that the action level are going to be low at first, then afterward when most of the character are settled, then the action are going to skyrocket to the extreme level. 


End file.
